In recent years, the number of thefts of operational vehicles such as a crane vehicle and an aerial operation vehicle has been increased. Hence, as an anti-theft measure, an anti-theft device has been provided in an operational vehicle.
An example of the anti-theft device of an operational vehicle is disclosed in patent literature 1.
The anti-theft device of patent literature 1 is a controller of an operational vehicle on which an operational device driven by a hydraulic actuator is mounted, and includes a switch that sets an anti-theft mode and an operating regulation unit that locks, when the anti-theft mode is set, a double-acting cylinder for driving a control valve which controls the hydraulic actuator and thereby regulates its operation. When the anti-theft mode is set in the storage of the operational vehicle, even if an operation for the purpose of a theft is performed while the operational vehicle is being stored, since the control valve is locked by the operating regulation unit, it is impossible to operate the hydraulic actuator to steal the operational vehicle, with the result that the theft of the operational vehicle is reliably prevented.
Conventionally, in order to cancel the anti-theft mode in such an anti-theft device, the inputting of a security code is performed. However, an input device suitable for the inputting of a security code is not provided in an operational vehicle, and a security code is input by operating switches that also serve as other devices. Hence, disadvantageously, the inputting of a security code is complicated, and an operation of cancelling the anti-theft mode is troublesome.